


Pie Fucker

by daddyhart



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Eobard literally fucks pie, Masturbation, Pie fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhart/pseuds/daddyhart
Summary: It's thanksgiving and Eobard gets the thing he loves most in this world, pie.





	Pie Fucker

Eobard waited patiently as the pumpkin pie was cooking in the oven. Ever since he was a young kid Eo loved the flavor of the pie, especially the kind that his grandmother would make each thanksgiving. It was the only thing he ever looked forward to each time the holiday came around. His family was bigoted and didn't understand that love was love. Every thanksgiving he would try to bring up MOGAI idenities such ecosexual or his identity, pastsexual. Eobard Thawne was pastsexual, meaning he was sexually attracted to pastries, especially pies. He wished so badly that his family could just accept these identities but he knew they never would, every time he brought it up they laughed him and tell him that his jokes were funny. How dare they! As if he would ever joke about his sexual and romantic lust for pastries.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he smelled the pie being brought from the kitchen to the dining room table. "The pie has finally cooled down so se can eat it!" Eobard's mother said as she sat the pie down on the middle of the table." 

Eo just blocked out what she was saying as he tried not to moan at the beautiful site in front of him. The yellow crispy crust surrounded the creamy orange pie mixture. As his mother cut out a piece of the pie Eo wanted to just run over there and stuff his face into the pie but he knew he couldn't. Not only would he out himself as pastsexual, he would also out himself as the Reverse Flash. He tried his best to stay seated as he gripped the table and vibrated his leg against the floor. 

"Here you go, Eo." His mom gently said as she put the slice of pie on his plate. The pie looked magical and unreal. It looked exactly as it did on tv, cut into a perfect triangle. To double the beauty Eo added some cool whip to the top of his pie. He made sure to be gentle and careful as he put it on. Although he knew beauty wasn't everything he didn't want to ruin it by doing something so small and simple. Once he was finished he passed the cool whip to the person sitting next to him and then took a moment just to examine the pie. He couldn't help himself as sinful thoughts began to run through his mind in a flash. He wanted to run upstairs right now to be alone with his thoughts and his hand but he knew that his parents would get suspicious. Instead he slowly picked up his fork and cut through the crust and the creamy mixture. He took the bite size piece of pie and drew it up to his mouth. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he opened his mouth and gently placed the piece inside. He closed his lips around his form and licked off every single drop of the pie from it before taking it out and setting it on his plate. 

He wanted to moan but hid it as flavor erupted in his mouth. After Savoring the flavor he swallowed it. He dick began to twitch as he felt it traveling down his throat and into his stomach. His foot began to vibrate faster which got the attention of his family. "Do you not like it, Eobard?You've barely touched any." His mother asked. Eo noticed that most of his family were already half way through their slices of pie. How could people live like this? His whole family was treating this pie as it was just another dessert. It wasn't though, this pie was what Eo lived for. If it wasn't for this pie and other pastries he would've given up his life years ago. Pastries meant everything to him. 

"I'm just savoring the taste, it's wonderful mother." Eobard said as he fakes a smiled. His mother nodded and moved her attention back to her husband. Eo picked up fork and went back to exploring the rich flavors with his tongue.

After his pie was done and the excitement of thanksgiving settled down Eobard went up to his room to rest. He wanted so badly to relieve himself but he knew he couldn't feed into this desire, doing so would only make things worse. Eo positioned himself comfortably on his bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The first thing Eobard noticed was that he was surrounded by pumpkin pie mixture. The second thing he noticed was that he was naked. The smooth creamy mixture ran all over his body. It moved over his sensitive nipples and in between his thighs, wrapping itself over his dick. He moaned as he ran his fingers over his nipples, down to his dick. 

With a sudden gasp he woke up. He was covered in sweat and it was creating a pool on his bed. He moaned from both pleasure and pain at his aching hard cock. His hand twitched for his dick but he knew he couldn't jerk off. Instead he got off his bed and grabbed the bed sheets. 

He walked out into the hallway when he smelled the pumpkin pie from the kitchen. He carefully listened to make sure everyone was asleep before throwing the sheets onto the floor and quietly walking towards the kitchen. There on the counter sat there sat an extra pumpkin pie. It looked so beautiful just sitting there, waiting to be fucked. He shivered at the thought of putting his dick through that delicious thick pie. Before he could stop himself he pulled his dick out of his pants and slid it through the pie. He moaned from the feel of the cool creamy mixture spreading on his dick. He scoped up some of the pumpkin mixture and rubbed it over his cock. He moaned again, the texture was so wonderful, better than any pleasure he could ever get from anything else. 

He picked up his pace and started to rub his cock faster. He knew he was about to cum but he needed to do something else first. He put the pie dish on the counter and walked over to the refrigerator. He quickly threw up the door and grabbed the can of cool whip. He shivered from the cold touch of the cream as he sprayed it onto his dick. He began to start rubbing his dick again as he slowly and carefully got down onto the ground. He positioned the container of cool whip under his ass, as he rubbed his dick fast mixing the pumpkin pie, cool whip and precum together. He slowly but forcefully shoved the tip of the can into his ass. The can was obviously too big to put inside him but just the tip was enough. 

Eobard then pushed on the tip of the can, shooting cool whip into his ass. He screamed from the pleasure of both the cool whip filling him up and his cum pour out of his dick. His cum splattered all over the kitchen floor, mixing with the pie and cool whip that had fallen off earlier. He took the can out of his ass and settled down on the floor, leaning against the cupboard. 

Eo was just about to get up and start cleaning when he heard laughing. He looked over to the entrance of the kitchen only to find the Justice League standing there. In the middle was his worst enemy, the Flash. He was standing there laughing while holding his phone, recording the whole thing. Eobard, now not only filled with cool whip but also filled with rage, stood up and brought the cool whip can with him. He tried to throw the can at the camera but before he could do anything he slipped on a pile of pumpkin pie mixture. The Justice League started laughing even harder. Eobard shaked from the embarrassment and started to cry. He couldn't believe that the whole Justice League now knew his dirty little secret, and soon the whole world would know too. "I'm so putting this on pornhub!" the Flash laughed as he high fived the Green Lantern. Eobard began to cry harder, his life was ruined. 

"I hate all of you, and when you all are sleeping peacefully and safely in your homes I'm going to slaughter everyone you care and love. Then I will kill you." Batman muttered from the back of the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic tell me what you think :)


End file.
